ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mysterious Quest/Transcript
The transcript for The Mysterious Quest. Cinematic Teaser Trailer''' ''(''Trailer starts where a 23-year-old woman named Daisy Hastings riding a motorcycle superbike through London, England. She stops and sees the assassins, aiming at her with their rifles. Daisy takes out her gun and begins to shoot them. Then her motorcycle begins to move away from the assassins. The camera pans to a 24-year-old man named Max Boyle who aim at an assassin with a sniper rift at the top of Tower of London and he pulls the trigger. The bullet comes out of Max's sniper rift as he shoots in slow motion. The bullet continues flying down to the head of an assassin and got killed. Story (The movie starts the black screen with the white logo saying 10 years ago. When the woman was crying inside the farm, the man was taking care of the baby until they heard some gunshots.) * '''Peter: Oh god, it was the assassins who target me and my daughter! * Sally: '''We should get out here before they get us! (Peter and Sally begin to run away from the assassins and through the forest and the assassins chase them, Peter and Sally stop at the shelter. The assassins were about to shoot them with their rifles but they notice that they ran out of ammo. Peter uses the smoke bomb and threw at them, then exploded. The assassins cough and see them disappear, then they begin to search for the Hastings family through the forest but failed. Meanwhile, at the secret underground bunker, Peter puts his daughter on the table and sings a lullaby which made her happy and sleepy.) * '''Sally: Goodnight, Daisy. (kisses her forehead) Sweet dream. (blows her candle) Category:Transcripts (The next morning, Peter and Sally teach their daughter how to walk and now a preteen.) * Peter: '''Look, our sweet daughter walks so fast. * '''Sally: '''You go, girl. You are very good at this. * '''Young Daisy: I did it! I can finally walk. Thank you, mum and dad. * Peter: You're very welcome, Daisy. (The scene fade to the black screen and shows the logo "The Mysterious Quest". The logo then fades away. It cuts to a few years, Daisy who is now a young adult and lives in Wellington Wells, listen to the pop music at her bedroom.) * Daisy: '''This is my jam! Woo! (look at the picture of her parents and grabs it) You're the best parents ever. I'm going to miss you. (kisses and put back to the nightstand)Category:Transcripts not yet complete (Daisy got out of her bed, went to the downstairs, going to the kitchen and gets a sandwich for breakfast.) * '''Daisy: That sandwich is so delicious. (eats her sandwich) It's time to take a walk for a while. (After eating a sandwich, she goes outside and takes a deep breath. Daisy begins to walk through the village.) * Daisy: '''This is the first time that I went to go outside since it's a lovely day. (Daisy begins to walk through Hamlyn Village, St George's Holm, and Parade District.) * '''Daisy: Wow! This is so amazing! (notices the mood booth and houses) Huh? The mood booths and houses, it looks different from the 1960s. It's now more technology than before. I should sit down on the front of a statue of bulldog and eagle so I can take a break from walking and taking a selfie with my cellphone. (Daisy sits on the front of a statue of bulldog and eagle where she takes a selfie with her cellphone and presses the button to take a picture. She then sends the picture to her friends and family.) * Daisy: There. I hope they will see the picture of me taking a selfie behind a statue. (her phone rings as Daisy look at the picture of someone) Huh? Who is that? I better call someone or not, let's figure out. (presses the "call" button and put her phone on her ear) Hello? Who is this? Hello? (busy signal and hangs up) Damn it. I must find the old house to see someone who lives. (Daisy finally reached the old house, and knocking the door.) * Daisy: 'Hello? Is anybody home? Hello? (Someone opens the door and it realized to be her grandfather.) * '''Daisy: '''Grandpa! * '''Arthur: '''My granddaughter! Good to see you! Never see you before in ten years. Look at you, you're all grown up and mature. * '''Daisy: '(giggles) I know. So how's your family? * '''Arthur: '''Good. By the way, come on. Let's look at the old photos from my photo folder. (Arthur reach the photo folder from a shelf, grabs the photo folder, sits down on the chair and open the photo folder. He sees the old photos where his siblings were playing tagging when they was young.) Death Scenes Daisy's Deaths (Daisy was stabbed in the back by an assassin with a knife. Which she died from blood loss and hit on the ground.) (Daisy was been crushed by a safe which it Max's Deaths (Max was been sliced by Kate's Deaths (Kate Nightmares Daisy's Nightmares (In Daisy's nightmare, Daisy saw the children who inside of the train and heard one of her grandfathers who has been taken by the Bobbies.) * '''Daisy: Grandpa? Is that you? * Percy: Arthur! Where are you! Arthur! (Daisy gasped in shock as she sees her grandfather has been taken by the Bobbies. She rushing to see what is going on. But suddenly she noticed the arms Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Video Game transcripts